


Evolution

by ExtremeExhaustion



Series: The Vampire and his Mermaid [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Family Dynamics, Goth boy loves his pastel girl, I'm weak for otp tropes, Monsters, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vampire/Mermaid, is this how you use tags?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 08:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20945132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtremeExhaustion/pseuds/ExtremeExhaustion
Summary: A young vampire boy falls for a young mermaid girl during a vacation. 8 years later, they finally meet up again after barely missing each other at school constantly.





	Evolution

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first posted fic. I've been writing for a while though so it shouldn't be awful. I created this world recently, and I just really love my OCs in it. I meant for this to be a one-shot in a series, but I can make it multiple chapters. It'll also be broken up into paragraphs to make it easier to read.

It was a hot summer day on an island that Virgil Vanhorn couldn’t hope to pronounce as he was only 8 years old. The Vanhorn family had taken a vacation to the islands this year in order to get away from their city. Whispers of suspicion had sprung up about the family being vampires so going to a sunny island would hopefully throw those rumors away. Everyone knew that vampires couldn’t be in sunlight, but what most don’t know was powerful enough vampires could gain sun resistance. Also, vampiric offspring don’t develop a reaction to the sun until they are about 14-16 depending on the vampire. So, a family with two Grand Master vampires along with their children aging 12, 8, and 2 would be just fine in the sunny day. However, that didn’t mean that other things didn’t bother them.  


Mr. Vanhorn had holed himself up in the hotel room with the simple reason, “It’s too damn hot out to do anything.” Virgil’s older sister, Ileana, also stayed in the hotel after a fish had brushed against her leg while swimming, and they discovered she apparently has a phobia of fish. Virgil had asked her what was so scary only for her to grab his face to whisper, “They’re so slimy…they don’t blink…it’s not right, Virg.” That left only Mrs. Vanhorn, and toddler Cordelia being willing to stay out with Virgil that evening. The three were out on a more solitary beach that had both the ocean and a lagoon nearby. Virgil played in the sand with Cordelia, but his gaze kept being drawn to the lagoon. Its blue-green water glowed with a slight orange tint from the sun starting to set. He wanted to go over there, but Cordelia was still grabbing fistfuls of sand, and holding them out to her big brother. Mrs. Vanhorn watched the conflict on her son’s face, “Virgil, you may go explore the lagoon. I can handle Cordelia. You may have ten minutes, darling, then we must go eat.” Virgil smiled then stood up as his mother picked up his baby sister with a soft coo of, “Come along, Cordelia, let’s go play in the water.”  


As quickly as his short legs could move in the sand, Virgil ran to and up the sand bank that bordered the lagoon. It took a lot longer than he would’ve liked as the sand made it hard to run. Small hands rubbed at sweaty skin, and a small whine escaped his mouth. It was so hot out. The young boy didn’t notice the shadow in the water slowly approaching his spot as he had closed his eyes. “Daddy’s right, it’s too hot out.” The shadow perked up at that, and suddenly a wave of cool water forcefully hit the child’s small, sweaty frame. Virgil wasn’t entirely sure what to think as he kneeled next to the deep dip into the lagoon with his hands hovering near his head and now sopping wet.  


A soft giggle ran around the solitary area as a little girl’s head pop up from under the waves. A sweet smile was plastered on her face, “Are you cooler now?” Virgil was taken back by the girl’s dialect, the type the natives had, but there was a melodic element to her voice that made him want to listen to it more. The girl’s eyes also caught him off guard as they were a soft gray. The boy nodded, and reached down to shake the girl’s hand, “Thank you, my name is Virgil. What is your name?” A small, dark brown hand broke from the water to grasp its pale counterpart, “My name is Eva. You’re not from around here, are you?” Virgil shook his head, “Nope, I’m from the city. How could you tell?” Eva let go of his hand, “Pale skin, dark clothes, different accent, and it looks like you’re not used to the heat.” Virgil jerked backwards as Eva suddenly emerged from the water and sat down next to him on the sand while speaking in a matter-of-fact tone. Her swimsuit turned out to be a short-sleeved wetsuit. It was red and white with tiny orange flower print on the white portions.  


Virgil shyly looked down at his own swim trunks that were a plain purple. He did have dark clothes compared to most of the natives, “Eva…are my clothes too dark?” The girl paused in wringing out her black, wavy hair and hummed, “No, I like how dark your clothes are. It’s different.” Virgil smiled at the reassurance. They sat there together for a few minutes before Eva turned to the stranger, “Have you swam underwater yet?” Virgil shook his head, “Mommy says I’m too young to try that, and that I might drown.” Eva’s soft smile turned mischievous, “Do you want to try it?” Virgil stared wide-eyed at Eva, “How would I do that? I need air.” After a quick glance around, Eva looked directly at Virgil, “You’re a vampire, right?” Virgil froze, “How did you find out?” Most people didn’t start getting suspicious until they knew his family for weeks or months. Eva giggled, “Cause I’m a mermaid, silly. We can tell.” Virgil pouted and crossed his arms feeling upset at being caught so quickly, “You don’t look like a mermaid.” Eva hummed before looking away and diving back into the lagoon. The water stilled before Eva resurface and Virgil gasped.  


Eva’s black hair now had blue and green streaks, black swirls appeared in her eyes that changed to a bright ocean blue, and her wetsuit was replaced by sparkling scales. Those bright, yellow and orange-tinted scales crept up onto Eva’s chest and they almost glittered in the sunlight as she pulled herself back up onto the bank. Virgil couldn’t help but lean over to get a better look at his friend’s tail. It had frills on the side, a frilly square tail end, and the scales faded from a sunny yellow to rich orange to a crimson red. Eva’s skin even appeared to be scales instead of normal skin. The most surprising part though was when Eva opened her mouth in a smile. Normal teeth had transformed into sharply pointed ones that looked more fitting in a shark’s mouth. Virgil pouted again, “No fair! I want my big, sharp teeth.” Eva’s smile fell a she leaned forward with a small head tilt, “You don’t have yours?” Virgil opened his mouth and pointed to his tiny yet sharp canines.  


Eva gazed into his mouth and hummed as she gently touched his teeth. Her small hand retracted from Virgil’s mouth so he could speak again, “They’re suppose to be so much longer and sharper. Mommy says I have to wait until I’m older.” Eva brushed a piece of wet hair behind her ear, “Your mommy tells you to wait a lot…do you wanna swim?” Virgil perked up and nodded, but before he could step into the lagoon Mrs. Vanhorn called out, “Virgil, come along darling! We have to go back to the hotel for dinner!” Eva deflated at that then regained her smile, “It’s ok, you go have dinner, we can see each other tomorrow.” Virgil smiled back sadly before tightly hugging Eva, “Goodbye, Eva, sleep well.” Virgil got up and ran off after Eva slipped back under the waves with a wave goodbye. Unfortunately, that night was the night the Vanhorns left the island to go back home. Virgil sulked next to the window of the airplane but was ignored as Cordelia’s crying took up more attention.  


“Really, Virg? You met a mermaid?” Cordelia’s eyes shone with excitement as she stared at up Virgil. It was the young girl’s 10th birthday and she had convinced both her older siblings to do her hair for her party later. Ileana, now 20, rolled her eyes fondly at her baby sister’s excitement; she already knew about it after bugging Virgil about why he had been pouting on the plane back once they got home. The poor teen boy had a huge crush ever since. A crush that hasn’t gone away as four mermaids transferred to the school buildings of the monster school soon after that trip. However, every time Virgil tried to catch someone who looked like Eva in the hallway, they disappeared around a corner. Virgil chuckled as he tied off a braid, “I did. The mermaid’s name was Eva and she was a very sweet girl. Her scales were yellow, orange, red, and they sparkled in the sun through the water. Her eyes were a bright blue with swirls, and her voice sounded like an elegant song.” Cordelia’s eyes sparkled and she tried to lean forward but was stopped by the tug on her hair, “Stay still, Cor, I’m almost done.” The two older siblings laughed at the pouty face Cordelia made.  


A puff of black smoke interrupted the trio. Mr. Vanhorn stood with his hand tucked firmly behind his back. The usually gruff man smiled down at his youngest daughter, “Are you ready, my dahlia?” Cordelia nodded with a huge grin after Ileana put one last pin into place. The little girl launched off the bed, and raced downstairs in her puffy, bright red birthday dress. Mr. Vanhorn turned to look at his older children with a stern expression, “I expect you two to be on your best behavior. We have guests from some important families that your mother has been trying to do business with. Make a good impression.” The pair nodded with straight faces. Mrs. Vanhorn’s catering business meant that she had to have meetings with other entertainment professionals to work on projects together. Mr. Vanhorn patted the heads of his older children, “You all grow up so fast. Come down as soon as you can.” In another puff of black smoke, their father departed downstairs.  


Ileana glanced at her only brother with a frown and furrowed brow, “Who do you think is here?” Virgil shrugged, more focused on tying his black tie than the conversation, “The usual people probably: Dr. Sawyer, the Stars, the Higashis, and maybe the Waltons.” Ileana grimaced while sliding her slim fingers through her pitch-black hair, “I don’t like the Higashi clan. Their kids always cause trouble.” Virgil patted his big sister’s shoulder as he walked past, “They’re kitsune. All kitsune are known for being tricksters. Come on, let’s head downstairs.” A soft hand grabbed his shoulder, “Do you want me to walk down with you? I know that you can’t turn into a bat yet, and you don’t really know anyone.” Virgil smiled at the sound of concern in Ileana’s voice and put his hand over hers. “I’ll be fine. You go down to the party and help the kids. I can talk to the adults with Mother.” Black eyes studied Virgil carefully before his older sister disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.  


With a soft sigh, Virgil walked down the stairs then into the kitchen. The small room’s only occupants were his mother, Mrs. Star, Ms. Higashi, Mrs. Walton, and a woman he didn’t know. They sat on barstools around the island chatting away. Dr. Sawyer took a sip of her drink as she gently nudged her vampiric friend before pointing to where the teen stood silently. Mrs. Vanhorn gave a ruby red smile at the sight of her son, “Virgil, come sit with us, dear.” Virgil obeyed his mother. He cursed himself in his mind for letting Ileana get away by giving her his usual job. Dr. Sawyer gazed at the teen with dark, knowing brown eyes, “You’ve been doing well in school, have become proficient at organ, are now learning violin, and have started singing in a chorus.” The women all chuckled when Virgil visibly deflated, “Thank you for reading my mind yet again, Dr. Sawyer.” The psychic woman bowed her head then slipped off her glasses to clean them. Mrs. Stars placed a deep blue hand on the psychic’s shoulder, “Oh Kala, leave something for the poor boy to talk about.” The doctor shrugged wordlessly before standing up, “You have my number. I’ll get my order for my clinic’s fundraiser later. Goodbye to you all.” Dr. Sawyer walked away before pausing and looking back at Virgil, “The person you’ve been seeking is here.”  


Virgil made a face at that, but Dr. Sawyer walked out of the room before he could say anything. Ms. Higashi chuckled, “Kala always has to be so vague about everything. I hope she didn’t frighten you by reading your mind. She just hates small talk.” “She’s acting like Dr. Sawyer knocked over my drink instead of going into my head without permission.” Virgil’s hand twitched a bit as he gave the kitsune a forced smile, “Of course not, Ms. Higashi.” A white ear twitched in what Virgil assumed to be amusement. The kitsune hummed quietly, taking a sip of hot tea, “Mrs. Walton wanted to speak to you about something.” The druid woman gave a brief nod with a small smile, “Virgil, would you be willing to help me build a new garden for the elementary school?” The teen blinked blankly at the druid, “Mrs. Walton, how am I going to help? I can’t be out in the sunlight anymore. Also, why does a druid need help gardening?” Mrs. Walton pushed a lock of blonde hair back behind her ear, “I don’t need help with taking care of the garden. I just need help building, and planting everything. Don’t worry, there’ll be a tent for while we’re building.” Virgil glanced at his mother who gave him an encouraging nod before looking back at the druid, “Ok, I’ll help.”  


Mrs. Walton clapped her hand together, “Excellent, you’ll be working with Mrs. Peck’s oldest daughter.” The druid woman gestured over to the unfamiliar woman at the table. The woman reminded Virgil of the natives that he saw on his family’s vacation years ago. Her skin a rich, deep brown; her hair wavy and black; her eyes a soft gray; her outfit unusually colorful and bright. Mrs. Peck gave the teen a wave, “Hello, young man. I’m Mrs. Peck. I will be working with your mother making desserts for her business.” That melodic tone made Virgil feel twitchy. Mrs. Vanhorn put a hand on her son’s shoulder, “Mrs. Peck is an amazing baker. She and her family will be a great help in my business.” A smile full of mischief curled onto Ms. Higashi’s face, “Why don’t you go and meet your gardening partner? She’s in the sewing room looking at the cloths. It seems she’ll be spending a lot more time here.” Virgil nodded shyly then got up from the table. He leaned down and gave his mother a kiss on the cheek, “Go on, you’re excused.” The women watched the teen walk off out of the kitchen. Ms. Higashi giggled, nudging Mrs. Stars, “Do you think Eva is who dear Kala was talking about?” The space goddess leaned back in her chair, “It’s certainly possible.” Mrs. Vanhorn tightened her ponytail, “Let’s get back to business, shall we ladies?”  


Dark oak seemed to almost taunt Virgil as he stood in front of the door. Nerves twisted his gut. What if he and his partner didn’t get along? He couldn’t back out of a project even if that was the case. Deep breath in, deep breath out, Virgil pushed open the door to slip in and quickly close it behind him. All the vampire saw was the back of a bright orange dress, wild, wavy, black hair, and he heard a soft humming of a melody. Virgil coughed, “Excuse me, miss? I’m Virgil Vanhorn. I’ll be working with you on…” His voice trailed off as the teen turned around to look at him. A soft smile curled onto full lips and those playful gray eyes glowed, “It’s nice to finally see you again, Virgil.” Eva couldn’t contain some laughter as he stared dumbly at her while slowly moving forward. Eva’s smile became sheepish, “I’m sorry for not talking to you at school. I was always busy, and we never had classes together. I hope I didn’t hurt your–oof!” Virgil shivered as he held Eva in his arms in a tight embrace. He leaned down and couldn’t help but notice how warm and soft her skin was. Eva smiled, wrapping her arms around him too, and breathed in deeply to smell his cologne. The mermaid didn’t seem at all bothered by the breath on her neck or the sudden affection, “I’ve wanted to see you for so long. I couldn’t stop thinking about you after we met. You’re more beautiful than I remember.” Virgil almost melted when Eva laughed again, “You certainly know how to charm a lady.” Strong hands stroked Eva’s back, “Your voice is almost addictive, darling.” Virgil leaned back to look Eva in the face. He had a dreamy look on his face that made Eva giggle and blush, “Please let me take you out, Eva.” The mermaid hummed as she leaned forward, “I might have to take you up on that offer…my dear.” Eva felt Virgil’s hands twitch on her sides and his whole-body tense when she gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. “Please, call me that again.”


End file.
